The GMAD and The Opposite World (Original)
by EAH Rebel
Summary: "It's not everyday that you can say you've been to another Universe" A group of people get sucked into another world, the only Problem is their trapped with their Opposites and learn about a decade long war between both worlds. Can they get back to their own World and stop the War before everything falls apart or will it be too late for both worlds? Rated T for Randomness (Edited)
1. Chapter 1

**EAH: Kon'nichiwa *bows***

 **Angel: Hi! So this is a GMAD story which Rebel has been planning for a while**

 **EAHR: *nods* A-anyone can join... But t-there is a small form which you need to PM me, Enchanted is on Vacation so she can't help with the story..**

 **Angel: Anyways, the Form is simple;**

 **-000000-**

 **Join**

 **Username:**

 **GMAD Status/Spirit Status (If your not a GMAD member then you can just add what your the spirit of):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Dragon (If you have one)**

 **Dragon Apperance (If you have one)**

 **Personality:**

 **Angel: That is the Form for the story..**

 **EAHR: B-but the story is also about the Opposite Dimension which adds a second Form**

 **-000000-**

 **Opposite Character**

 **Name:**

 **Apperance:**

 **GMAD Status/Spirit Status (Can be the same as your original Characters):**

 **Dragon (If your opposite has one):**

 **Dragon Appearance (If your opposite has one):**

 **Personality:**

 **-000000-**

 **EAHR: I hope it isn't too silly... O-other then that though**

 **Angel: We'll see you soon and also. Can you add if your Opposite Character is Evil or Good to help Rebel out a little**

 **EAHR: Arigatto Angel, see you all soon everyone..**

 **Angel: But for now, Enjoy the Snow, Have a very Merry Christmas-**

 **EAHR: -And we bid you all Good Day or Goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Legend

**Chapter 1: The Legend**

 **EAHR: H-hi everyone, I've been really nervous with writing this chapter**

 **Angel: So we appologize about this chapter not being up sooner... But, here it is at last**

 **EAHR: *giggles and nods* Oh right, I have a small surprise which will be mentioned at the end of Chapter 5 *Winks***

 **TEA: *laughs* Oh right, an old OLD friend lf ours, Golden Spirit Rose is working on a story series called Meerkat Fairytales, so hope you guys check it out once it's up**

 **EAHR: *nods* Arigatto to everyone who asked to be in this story *bows***

 **Angel: Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the songs or characters used/mentioned they all belong to their respective owners**

 **-0000000-**

 ** _Voice (V.O): People say that there are different worlds out there... So different from our own yet with so many similarities... Here is my story of what happened. I'm Katrina Hikari or as most know people know me as EAH Rebel or Keyblade, i'm a member of the GMAD and Wolf Crew, both groups are dedicated to stopping evil..._**

It was a peaceful evening, a group of cloaked people walked into an ancient temple.. It was known as The Temple of Opposites "it sure is dark..." muttered a person with a dark purple cloak, another with a snowy white cloak nodded "It is an Ancient Temple, when you think about it and it's almost Midnight." they pointed out.

A third wearing a dark red and dark blue cloak looked at them both "Father Time, Sapphire and Thorongil sent us to investigate the strange magic coming from this place." he said sternly, the two just nodded.

 ** _Keyblade (V.O): The Opposaito no jiin (Japanese) or The Temple of Opposites is an Ancient location. It was once a place where people from different Dimensions, Worlds, Universes and Galaxies gathered together for meeting and other things, an old Legend claims that there were once two Worlds which were connected.. But i'll explain later *giggles*_**

"According to the map..." began a fourth person wearing a dark pink cloak, behind her another 2 were talking, one wore a pastel blue cloak and the other wore a silver cloak "there are four ways to get into the temple-" she was cut off by someone wearing a dark grey cloak "Sweet! Let's try out all 4 ways then." he started to walk off, but was knocked out by a person with a red cloak.

Everyone sweatdropped "you should listen when people are talking to you." scolded another in a black cloak, both turned to their friend "you can continue Laural. Jinx, jinx, JINX!" while the two were saying 'Jinx', the pink cloaked person shook her head and continued speaking "anyways.. 3 ways are covered with traps while one is safe, we just need to figure out which one."

The silver cloaked person raised a hand "how are we gonna figure that out without one or a few of us getting killed?" she asked, the final person who was wearing a dark blue cloak smiled softly and her eyes sparkled, she searched her backpack for something and pulled out 8 robotic mice.

"Hiro helped me make these... W-we could use them to figure out which Entrance passages aren't safe and which one is." she explained, walking over to every entrance passage and put one robot mouse at the start of each.

"Rocks... Could you ask them to explore the passages please? They're robot mice but they act like real ones in a way." The one with the white cloak walked over and started talking, after recieving a nod from each they all set off.

 ** _Keyblade (V.O): The robotic mice all came back but one didn't... We followed the passage it went down to find out what was going on exactly and why it hadnt retutrned *giggles* Good thing there were no traps, i should introduce everyone by cloak colour!_**

 ** _Black: Sparkyiceblaze136_**

 ** _Red and Blue: Godzillaman1000_**

 ** _White: Animal Angel Rocks_**

 ** _Dark Purple: The Enchanted Angel_**

 ** _Dark Blue: EAH Rebel (Me)_**

 ** _Silver: Fallen Aria_**

 ** _Dark Pink: Lauralkelley99_**

 ** _Dark Grey: Phoboschampion367 (Fear)_**

 ** _Pastel Blue: Angel Bennett (OC)_**

 ** _Dark Red: StarGazer Gale_**

 ** _Keyblade (V.O): That should help. Anyways~ Back to the story._**

Once they made it to the center of the Temple, they started to look around, Fear had been carried inside by Godzilla and as soon as they had entered, he had woken up instantly and walked upto an old faded Scroll styled Tapestry which had been delicatly written. "Hey Rebel, what do this say?" he called over, she walked over and examined it. It was in another language.

"T-this Tapestry-!" she froze, Aria walked over and poked her arm "Rebel?" she called, Sparky frowned and was watching with Rocks "is she gonna be ok?""Don't worry about her Spark, something tells me we're in for a wild Adventure" as she finished that sentance, their friend unfroze and began to read it out loud in english, Laural started to read along.

 **Rebel: Once there were 2 sisters, but were Opposites of each other and lived in Different Worlds**

 **Laural: One had a Heart of Gold and brought Light everywhere she went, she was the Kindest person anyone had ever met. The other had a Black Heart and brought Darkness with her, she rarely interacted with people but when she did, everyone was afraid of her...**

 **Rebel: But one thing no-one could deny; The girls were complete Opposites yet they didn't let that botter them. Little did anyone know, the Queen and her twin didn't get along at all and when they saw otherts getting along, it made them both angry.**

The Necromacer perked up slightly but made sure no one noticed _'Opposites Attract, huh? I'd love to see that happen.'_ he thought sarcastically to himself, Sparky nodded slowly _'People were scared of her, yet she didn't care?'_ she was confused, if people were scared of her... Why did she talk to them without them bothering her? The two girls shared a nod and kept reading.

 **Laural: Queen Zeruda was The Queen of the Opposite World, her and her twin Karina, didn't get along. Zeruda was Kind but a Selfish person, while Karina an Cruel yet Selfish person, the only thing the two Queens had in common was the fact they were both Selfish and hated the other. Karina was the Queen of a another World: Our World.**

 **Rebel: Eventually they agreed that the two worlds shoudn't be connected, but loads of people disagreed and a war broke out. One of the two sisters, Shadouraito was The Spirit of Fear and Princess of the Opposite World had been the first to learn about it and wadsn't happy, she was furious.**

"That couldn't have been good." muttered Angel, Godzilla frowned "Shadouraito?"' he questioned and recieved a nod from Laural "the person who wrote this changed the names and wrote them in a different language." she explained, the others nodded in understanding.

 **Laural: The darkness inside her started to grow and she lead an army of people who also were against closing all the portals... Queen Karina and Queen Zeruda had won and closed the portals, Shadouraito returned to tell her sister about what had happened...**

 **Rebel: As soon as the final Portal had been closed , the other sister, Morianaraito was The Spirit of Flowers and Princess of Our World... Had disappeared, Shadouraito had vowed that she would find her sister no matter what. During her journey, The Princess of the Opposite World had disappeared and no one knew where she had vanished too.**

The Tapestry started to glow and sucked the group in, all that was left in the temple was the cloaks they had all worn...

 ** _Rebel (V.O): I-I guess you could say we were in over our heads.. *nervous laugh*_**

 **-0000000-**

 **EAHR: S-so how was it? *rubs my arm, nervously* I hope you all liked it... Gomen'nasai for making you all wait so long! I was having trouble with this... Ariagatto to GoldenSpirit Rose for helping me write the Legend. *bows***

 **Stripes: *is _"In the next chapter Thriller by Michael Jackson is one of the songs which will be used. Thank you for reading this chapter and to everyone who has helped Key write this chapter."_**

 **EAHR: *giggles* Once again, thank you everyone. Here are some cookies *gives everyone a bag of cookies and packet of skittles (If you don't like Skittles, here is some Malteasers instead)* See you all next time ^_^!**

 **Stripes: _"Enjoy your Day/Morning/Evening and Happy Birthday to , The Wolf Crew Leader and if it's anyone else's Birthdays or if your Birthday has already passed then Happy Birthday/Happy Belated Birthday, everyone."_**

 **EAHR: *waves* And before we go... Here is some cake for everyone too!**

 **Stripes: _"Katrina Hikari. Toothiana will be coming after you if she finds out."_**

 **EAHR: DON'T TELL TOOTH! B-bye everyone, for real this time.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Opposite World

**Chapter 2: The Opposite World**

 **EAHR: *peeks out from behind a statue in the North Pole* H-hi guys, Tooth is after me as Stripes said... *giggles* He's like a Fortune Teller... North is letting me hide here.**

 **Jack: Hey everyone, Jack Frost here**

 **North: Jack... Leave Key alone so she can talk to vee readers**

 **Bunnymund: *scoffs* As if that would work North, Frostbite is a pest when he wants something.**

 **EAHR: *sweatdrops* U-um...**

 **Angel: *walks in* Uncle Jack? Hey Grandfather!**

 **North: Ah, hello Angel. How are you today?**

 **Angel: I'm ok *pulls Jack out the room* Come on, Shelia wants to talk to you**

 **EAHR: *frowns* Shelia..?**

 **Bunnymun: *storms after them* STAY AWAY FROM SHELIA!**

 **North: Shelia vis Bunny's sister. You do your opening now *pats my shoulder and leaves***

 **EAHR: U-um... *looks at the Readers, blushes* S-sorry! R-right, *clears my throat* Spirit is going to be helping me today..**

 **Spirit: Hey, i'm GoldenSpirit Rose, nice to meet you all faithful readers of this story**

 **EAHR: *sweatdrops* A-anyways, so once again. Thank you for following and favouriting this story.**

 **Spirit: Everyone's apperances will be added into this chapter, thanks to Godzillaman1000 for suggesting the Song for this Chapter.**

 **EAHR: I am SO sorry for forgetting to mention your apperance, StarGazer Gale *bows* Please forgive me! Enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Songs will be mentioned at the end of each Chapter as a quick heads up**

 **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the songs or characters used/mentioned they all belong to their respective owners**

 **-0000000-**

Enchanted grumbled and stood up, she helped the others get up, Sparky looked around and notice her reflection in a mirrior. The others noticed too, all their outfits and apperances had stayed the same, but Key froze when she noticed hers.

Zilla was covered from head to toe in scales, he had dorsel spikes and wore a red and blue outfit which looked alot like Superman's but there was a G insigna instead of an S. He is a Guardian of the GMAD, although he was just a Guardian, he didn't have a dragon since he was a Humanoid Lizard.

Laural had long brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, plain pink t-shirt, dark blue jeans and pink trainers. She was a member of the GMAD, she is the Guardian of Band Music and had a Night Fury called Nightshade.

Sparky had long snowy white hair which was mixed with dark blue, one red eye and one cybernetic eye, sea green top, black jeans, no shoes, black fallen angel wings, gray wolf ears, gray wolf tail, brown shephard's staff with ice and fire patterns on it and she had a few roboic limbs. She is the Guardian of Betrayal and Jack Frost's twin.

Gale had long brown hair in a ponytail with rainbow tips, hazel eyes, green and blue plaid top with the sleeves reaching her elbows, black skinny jeans, brown boots, 2 bracelets - One had musical charms and the other had mini weapon styled charms - and a celtic necklace meaning Care and Protection.

Fear had messy black hair which looked like he had just rolled out of bed, pale complexion, onyx eyes, black hoodie, dark blue jeans and black trainers. He is a member of the Wolf Crew and is a Necromacer.

Key had long dark red auburn hair with caramel streaks which reaches her waist, turquiose eyes, black tank top, dark blue plaid button up top flannel top with elbow length sleeves, silvery blue jeans, black ankle boots, heart necklace with 1 side red and the other purple and 1 purple angel wing and the other is white. She is the Guardian of Emotions and a member of the Wolf Crew

Rocks had long brown hair with gold and green streaks which reaches her knees in a braid, blue eyes with an emerald spark, white off the shoulder top with the Eeveelutions on the front, dark blue ripped shorts, white over the knee socks, black trainers, rainbow butterfly pendant, silver bracelet with 'Friendship' in rainbow surrounded by pokeball charms, white cat ears, white cat tail with a gold and black bow, a silver key necklace with wings on each side and a sapphire in the center. She is the Guardian of Seasonal Animals, a Neko, member of the Wolf Crew and is the owner of the Guardian Key.

Angel had long white hair which reaches below her bottom, dark blue eyes, white jumper with a blue dreamcatcher on the front above the words 'Everlasting Dream', blue folded shorts, white snow boots and a blue Dreamcatcher with purple feathers. She is the Spirit of Dreams, Emma Bennett's daughter and Jamie and Sophie Bennet's older sister.

Aria had long brown hair, green eyes, she was short and slim, pale green shirt with an unzipped grey hoodie, over the top, black pants, silver scarf covering her nose and mouth, long golden staff, retractable wings and grey trainers. She is the Spirit of Music.

Enchanted had black hair reaching her upperback, dark purple eyes, long sleeved dark black top top, short darkish blue/purple skirt, pale blue jeans, black boots with stop below her knees with a low heel, silver belt which had a few pale metal purple flowers and white see-through fairy wings with white feathers. She is the Guardian of Lullabies.

"Key.. Why is one wing Purple and one White? " questioned Angel in concern, Key remained silent as Aria walked over and examined it "what happened?""Her wing is broken." Aria said, answering Fear and Angel's questions, Godzilla walked over and bandaged her wing up so it would give it more support and heal faster, once he was done, they all looked around. "Where are we?" questioned Enchanted who was slightly nervous.

They heard a dark chuckle which had a touch of evilness to it and looked around for the source of the laughter and saw a pair of dark blue eyes watching them from the shadows. Someone was sitting on the vent "well, well, well. It's been a looooong time since anyone has come to visit my world. Welcome to Fiona Fazbear's Pizzareia. You should be careful though." commented a female voice.

Fear smirked and just chuckled "the Animatroics come to life we know. No need to warn us." he said, beating her too it. She jumped down and landed on one foot, the other was stretched in a ninja styled crouching pose before and stood up, they took in her appearance. She looked around 20 years old, yet it was obvious that she was older.

The stranger had long pitch black hair reaching her waist with silver streaks, dark blue eyes, short navy blue backless dress, black knee socks with dark silver stripes and pale silver trainers.

"Who are you?" questioned Sparky, she was weary of this lady, as were the others. She smirked and her eyes held humour and amusemnt "I should introduce myself, i am the Spirit of Fear and Princess of this world. The name's Shadowlette Light, but you all can call me Shade or Shadow for short." she introduced herself with a bow.

 _ **Key (V.O): Surprising, huh? We never expected to run into her... Maybe it was a good thing we did and the reason my wing is broken.. I got into a fight with Astrid and i lost. A-anyways,, i'm getting off track again! Sorry about that! *bows a few times* Shadowlette Light... The Princess of the Opposite World who was said to have gone missing, if so... Why was she at an Abandoned Pizzareia which was filled with scary killer Animatronics?**_

"Cute." she said, looking at Fear before letting out a chuckle and looked at her fingernails which had black nail polish which was mixing in with some blue. Fear narrowed his eyes, he was **NOT** cute, but was interrupted by her speaking again as she continued "But. Maybe you all can... Help me look for my sister, in return i'll help you find a way back to your own world."

The group thought about it, Gale had a question though "how long have you been looking for her?" she asked, they all noticed Shadowlette's eyes go darker then their original colour "ever since Zelda and Kaina closed all the portals, oh so many years ago, when i found out about the one in the temple i decided to come and search for her." she said.

They were surprised when she turned and had a look in her eyes which explained she was desperate "Please, will you all help me find her? I'll explain how we're related and the back story of our two kingdoms later, if you all want. I lost her once, i don't wanna lose her again."" We'll help you." confirmed Key, surprising the others.

"Thank you all so much." she said gratefully, Enchanted intervened "so... How do we get out of here?" the Spirit of Fear smirked and gave a chuckle as much started to play from nowhere, making the group look for the source. Zilla groaned "what is with the Random Musical Numbers?!" he exclaimed, he had been on alot of adventures and most of them involved random musical numbers.

Sparky laughed, Rocks gave a sigh but had a smile, Key giggled "yay! A song!" she cheered, Angel clapped her hands in excitement, Laural wore a grin as did Fear, but his was full of mischeif, Aria just shrugged casually and decided to watch with Gale.

 _ **Shadowlette: *chuckles darkly***_

 _ **It's close to Midnight and something Evil's lurking in the dark~**_

 _ **Under the Moonlight, you see something that almost stops your Heart**_

She walked into the hallway and blended into the shadows as it turned 12:00pm, Midnight and a female version of Freddy Fazbear walked by, her name was Fiona Fazbear. After she was gone, Shadowlette grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her over before twirling her around.

 _ **Angel:**_

 _ **You try to Scream but Terror takes the Sound before you make it (Shadowlette: That's the spirit!)**_

 _ **You start to Freeze as Horror looks you right between the Eyes, yo**_ _ **ur Paralyzed.**_

Enchanted gave a sigh as they all started to sneak around the Pizzareia, Shadowlette smirked "now you guys join in." she said, gesturing to the others, Zilla sighed and refused.

 _ **All (Except Key and Zilla):**_

 _ **'Cause it's Thriller,**_ _ **Thriller Night**_

 _ **And no-one's gonna save you from the Beast about to Strike**_

 _ **You know it's Thriller, Thriller Night**_

 ** _Your fighting for your life inside a Killer,_**

 ** _Thriller Tonight._**

"Wait, Foxy is just around the corner." whispered Laural after peeking around the corner, they heard a door slam which made Key jump in fright "eep!" she yelped, Enchanted shared a look with Aria and both nodded.

 _ **Enchanted:**_

 _ **You hear the Door Slam**_

 _ **And Realize that there's no-where left to Run**_

Key hugged Zilla in fear, he patted her shoulder awkwardly as Aria, Sparky, Laural and Fear began to join in, Gale placed a hand on Rocks' shoulder making her jump.

 _ **Aria: You feel the Cold Hand**_

 _ **Sparky: And Wonder if you'll ever see the Sun**_

 _ **Laural: You close your Eyes**_

 _ **Fear: And hope that this is just Imagination**_

 _ **Gale: You hear the Creature creeping up Behind**_

 _ **Rocks: Your out of Time**_

They walked past the Kitchen after making sure it's safe and began to sing again.

 _ **All (Except Key and Zilla):**_

 _ **'Cause it's Thriller, Thriller Night**_

 _ **There's ain't a Second Chance against the thing with Forty Eyes**_

 ** _You know it's Thriller, Thriller Night_**

 ** _Your fighting for your life inside a Killer,_**

 ** _Thriller_** ** _Tonight_**

Shadowlette nodded "come on guys, you both need to sing along as well. We're almost to the stage." she said sternly, looking at Key and Zilla. Key looked unsure but Zilla shrugged and agreed, Fear decided to join in.

 _ **Zilla and Fear:**_

 _ **Night Creatures call**_

 _ **And the Dead start to walk in their Masquerade**_

 _ **There's no Escapin' the Jaws of the Aliens this time (Sparky: They're Open Wide)**_

 _ **It's the End of your Life**_

They had been caught by the Animatronics, Shadowlette sighed and pulled the others onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, which caught the Animatronics attention, she gave it to Key "The superhero has sung.. Sorta, now it's your turn." she said casually, Key sweatdropped _'Why me?'_ she whimpered in her mind.

 _ **Key:**_

 _ **They're out to get You, there's a Demon closing in on Every Side**_

 _ **They'll Possess you, unless you change the Number on your Dial**_

 _ **Now it's time for You and I to cuddle Close Together**_

 _ **All Thru the Night, i'll save you from the Terror of the Screen,**_

 _ **I'll Make you See**_

The Animatronics seemed to be interested in the song, so decided to listen and didn't notice the group start to edge towards the door, Shadowlette stayed on the stage.

 _ **All:**_

 _ **That it's a Thriller, Thriller Night**_

 ** _'Cause i can Thrill more then any Ghost can dare_**

 ** _(Boys: Girl, this is Thriller, Thriller Night)_**

 ** _So let me hold you Tight and share a K_** ** _iller, Diller, Chiller_**

 ** _Thriller here Tonight_**

The Spirit of Fear gave a small nod and chuckled with a smirk.

 _ **Shadowlette:**_

 _ **Darkness falls Across the Land**_

 _ **The Midnight Hour is close at Hand**_

 _ **Creatures crawl in search of Blood**_

 _ **To terrorize y'awl's Neighbourhood**_

 _ **And Whoever shall be found**_

 _ **WIthout the Soul for Getting Down**_

The group stared in shock at how creepy it sounded, Fear grinned and decided to sing along. He lowered his voice.

 ** _Fear:_**

 ** _Must stand and Face the hounds of Hell_**

 ** _And Rot inside a Corpse's Shell_**

 ** _The Foulest stench is in the Air_**

 ** _The Hunk of Forty Thousand Years_**

 ** _And Grizzly Ghouls from every Tomb_**

 ** _Are closing in to Seal your Doom_**

He stood on the stage next to Shadowlette who grinned evilly while Fear had a mishcevious smirk.

 _ **Both (Shadowlette and Fear):**_

 _ **And though you Fight to Stay Alive**_

 _ **Your body starts to Shiver**_

 _ **For no Mere Mortal can Resist**_

 _ **The Evil of the Thriller**_

 _ **Can you Dig it?**_

An evil macanical laugh was heard, everyone - including the Animatronics - looked for the sorce "can we get out of here, please?" squealed Key as the music died down and the laugh grew scarier and deeper, the group vanished and appeared outside the Pizzareia.

Shadowlette brushed off her dress and jeans and looked at the group "sorry. Fiona and her friends are Nice-ish, but most likely around your opposites. Who are you all anyways?" questioned Shadowlette, they all introduced themselves after that and followed Shadowlette toward a forest "why are we heading in there?" asked Sparky in confusion. The Spirit of Fear turned and smirked.

"To meet your opposites." she said casually and turned, walking away with the others chasing her. None of them noticed a young 17 year old girl standing on the roof of the Pizzareia, the moon was shining brightly behind her. If anyone looked up all they would've seen is a shadowy figure, what stood out most was her bright blue eyes which were filled with sadness.

The girl's name was Molliana Light, Princess of our World and Spirit of Flowers. She had been missing for a long, long time. "Sister.. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." She whispered softly and a tear fell, landing on the rose she was holding, the gold and white rose sparkled in the light.

Molliana let the wind blow away the rose, it landed in Fear's hands as it began to snow softly, he looked up. Yellow eyes met Bright Blue for a second before the latter vanished **_'Who was that?'_** he thogh before shrugging and ran to catch up with the others.

 **Key (V.O) All will be revealed Next Time! *giggles***

 **-0000000-**

 **Spirit: That was a very... Interesting chapter**

 **EAHR: Y-yeah.. Shadowlette can be kinda scary**

 **Stripes: *growls* _"More like Evil. She thinks she can just pop up anywhere she wants and scare everyone, how fantastic."_**

 **Shadowlette: Why, i'm flattered. Thank you Stripe' but you should try saying that without sarcasm and btw, Tooth is on her way here**

 **EAHR: O-oh no.. *sees Tooth fly in* H-hi Tooth...!**

 **Tooth: Key! Why have you been giving your viewers Cake, Cookies, Skittles and Malteasers?!**

 **Spirit: *starts to sneak away as Shelia storms in***

 **Shelia *blasts a ball of energy at the wall, but it bounces off and hits me***

 **EAHR: *is a baby with white angel wings and a small black dress with my necklace mini-sized* Mama? *looks around but sniffles and cries***

 **Spirit: NOOOOOO! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS! *turns to Readers* I apologize for this everyone, but we should go and babysit. See you all next time**

 **Shelia: *australian accent, gives a nervous wave* Bye mates**

 **Tooth: *hugs me* Oh my MOON!**

 **EAHR: *gives a small wave* Bwe-bwe**

 **-0000-**

 **Song's Used**

 **Thriller by Michael Jackson**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Opposites

**Chapter 3: Meeting The Opposites**

 **Spirit: Hello everyone. We're back and Baby Rebel is asleep and since i know nothing about taking care of babies... Can someone help? Tooth is too busy squealing at how cute she is, Shelia is fighting with Bunny, Jack and North and making cookies, Angel and Sandy are making sure she sleeps peacefully. It's chaos**

 **Stripes: _"I shall be taking over these A/N's for a short period of time. Now, a theme song will be added in soon and there is a surprise at the end of Chapter 5, other then that. Katrina will be updating once everyone month so she doesn't rush this story."_**

 **Spirit: Best to take it slow**

 **Stripes: _"Other then that, since everyone is pre-occupied, enjoy this chapter and if the personalities of the OW Characters are wrong, then i apologize deeply. Enjoy this chapter everyone."_**

 **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any characters or songs used/mentioned, they all belong to their respective owners**

 **-0000000-**

"Meet our Opposites?" questioned Fear, he was still thinking about the girl he saw. The group all had an uneasy feeling about meeting their counterparts which they couldn't explain. Shadowlette seemed unfazed though and nodded as she continued to walk "yes. I have met them plenty of times before and i must admit, you all have a few simularities and i think you may or may not get along." she said casually stopping infront of an old oak tree.

The group looked around, they didn't see anyone around "um... I don't wanna be rude or anything..." began Rocks, she didn't notice that she had white snow fox ears and tail since it was normal, Shadowlette turned to the Fox Neko "hm? Go on then.""No-one is here, you said we're meeting our Opposites though."

The Princess just chuckled and pressed her palm on the tree, it started to glow and 2 wooden doors which were imbedded in the tree opened to reveal a staircase made of leaves. Shadowlette started to descend down the stairs with the group following her.

At the bottom was a forest styled ballroom, at the center was a table surrounded by chairs, to the left side of the room was a huge TV made of sticks and a 3 seater with a few beanbags besides them, on the right side of the room was a wooden computer and a spinning chair.

They noticed the only person in the room was on the computer and had their back to them, they watched Shadowlette walk over and tapped them on the shoulder "Oi, Astera." she said, startling the poor girl.

The girl who was know known as Astera twirled in her chair with a startled look "eep! Oh.. Shadow, it's just you.." she laughed nervously and then noticed the others "and a group of strangers." she summed up, Rebel walked over and stared at Astera, who stared in return "Y-your me..." they both said at the same time.

Astera had short pink shoulder length hair with a pale pink fringe in a short ponytail, purple eyes, black short sleeved top, dark violet shorts which stopped above her knees, black trainers and black glasses. She took a closer look at everyone and gasped in shock.

 **"MOON, SELENA, KELLEY, CASPER, VISHNU, DEANA, LOST, BREEZE SYLVIA! YOU GUYS NEED TO SEE THIS!"** she yelled and ran out the room like lightning "she was fast." commented Zilla, Aria nodded in agreement as they heard footsteps grow near.

The door opened and 2 people ran in and jumped on the sofa and scooped up 2 game controllers and started playing Mario Kart, 6 others walked in and looked at Shadowlette and the group as Astra walked back into the room, Shadowlette chuckled.

"Zilla meet Vishnu. Laural meet Kelley. Fear meet Casper. Aria meet Lost Song. Angel meet Deana. Enchanted meet Sylvia. Sparky meet Selena Kaiba. Rocks meet Moon. Gale meet Breeze and last of all, Rebel meet Astera." Shadowlette said, introducing everyone to their opposites, they all stared at each other in shock.

Vishnu looked exactly like Zilla except he had black armoured suit with a red cape and a red skull insigna instead of a G.

Kelley had short blue hair, blue eyes, plain red shirt with a biker vest over the top, torn jean shorts and black boots.

Casper had long silvery hair, silver eyes, tan complexion, white t-shirt, grey jeans and white trainers.

Lost Song had white hair which reaches around her feet, silver eyes, black short sleeved top, black jeans, silver trainers, crimson red cloak with a blackened hood and a black stick which was the size of her forearm.

Deana had black hair which reaches past her shoulders, icy blue eyes, dark red off the shoulder top, black folded shorts and dark red snow boots.

Sylvia had blonde hair reaching her lower back in a loose ponytail, silver long sleeved top, white jeans, silver ankle boots and black fairy wings.

Selena had black hair, catlike yellow eyes, dark thigh length dress with a black hoodie over the top, purple jeans underneath and black ankle boots.

Moon had long icy blue hair in a waist length ponytail, dark red eyes, white long sleeved top, pastel blue ruffled skirt reaching the ground, blue flats, black cat ears, black cat tail with a dark blue and icy blue bow and black elbow length fingerless gloves with an icy blue bow.

Breeze had light brown hair, green eyes, pale pink skin, black long sleeved top, redstone jeans, black trainers and a medallion with a sapphire in the center.

They all continued to stare "wait. Shadowlette, are you saying that they-" Selena gestured to Sparky as an example "are our Opposites?" finished Deana, before she shook her head in disbelief, Moon frowned and was lost in thought.

"Hard to believe. But these guys are the Heroes of our Dimension, I know some of them may be genuinly pure evil and everything.. But still." she just shrugged casually "i guess we should get to know them, huh?" suggested Casper in boredom. Both groups went off to do their own things while getting to know their oppoistes.

 **-0000000-**

 **CLIFFHANGER**

 **Stripes: _"Key would say 'I apologize if the OW (Opposite World) Characters had the wrong personalities and if this is a terrible Cliffhanger, then I also apologize for that aswell.' But she is a baby -_-"_**

 **Baby Key: *crawls over and leans against Stripes leg, nuzzles it before falling asleep***

 **Stripes: " _Hm? Excuse me a second Readers."_ *turns to Spirt* " _Spirit, why is this little one using my leg as a pillow?"_**

 **Spirit: No idea, but it's cute**

 **Stripes: *chuckles and turns back to the readers, covering Baby Key with his wing as a blanket* _"Thank you for reading this chapter everyone, hope you enjoyed it and we'll see you all next time, Goodbye."_**


	5. AN: Writers Block

**Key: H-hey guys, EAH Rebel here... So i know today was supposed to be a Update, but i'm dealing with Writers Block and a few other things irl which are making me more stressed then before *sighs* I'll get it up as soon as i can, Gomen'nasai for making you all wait and Arigatto for reading this story ^-^**

 **Hopefully I'll see you all in Chapter 4. Thanks for being patient.**


End file.
